The Quality of Mikan and Natsume that Pisses Us
by Chu-heart147
Summary: "Is that true Natsume?" Mikan said turning back towards to Natsume."Yes." Natsume said trying to look away.Mikan smiled and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.That's the way it should've gone.But thanks to his stubborn personality it didn't happen.Oneshot


**Title:** _The Quality of Mikan and Natsume that Pisses all of Us_

**Inspiration: **_Long titles are fun! :D_

**Author's Note:**

_Heey! Another oneshot! Am I on a roll? LOL! ...Maybe..._

_I really, really like doing oneshots right now so I think I'll keep this up quite a bit, _

_you know I take a long time to update on my fanfics, so I decide to melt the tension of fanfics being uncompleted_

_with oneshots, they're more fun to write (my opinon) and they won't take so long. _

_I'm really trying to update my fanfics but middle school is hard for me. I'm only on the third week of school_

_and we just had 6 tests. So forgive me for that, but when things cool down a little, I'll try to update really fast!_

_Sorry but I can't guarantee that or make a promise, but I do promise to try!_

* * *

We all have those moments when we're really, really pissed at Natsume or Mikan because they didn't say or do those things we wished they did. _Everyone _would like to see more of a love interest. It would help Hotaru with more profits, it'll help Ruka see the light that he was destined to be with someone else, it would help Koko not being burned every five seconds, and it would even help Sumire to realize she loves Koko.

So you can see a lot of good things can happen if they do get together. But it would still be a very slow process, why? Because of Natsume's attitude and not being able to express himself very much, and also because of Mikan's density and being way to innocent to catch up to the oblivious.

Every now and then, people who cares or are just too annoyed with their daily flirt fight, drops a hint, even when they get burned. The first person to attempt this would be Koko. You see, one normal day at Gakuen Alice in Class B, Mikan and Natsume we're having their daily argument, this time it was about which name is more retarded, Natsume's or Mikan's.

"Your name means frigging tangerine."

"Ha! Like you should be talking jujube."

"God your annoying."

"You are too, I hate you so much."

"I hate you more than how much you hate me."

"Or does he really love you." Koko added with a sly smile.

Mikan and Natsume turned to Koko, well Natsume mostly glared but he had turned.

"What are you talking about Koko?" Mikan asked sounding confused and weird out at the same time.

"You know Natsume really, really, I mean really lo- OW DEAR GOD! HELP ME! GET THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER!"

"Natsume why did you burn Koko?" Mikan asked in a innocent way.

"Because...he was ruining my concentration by reading my mind." Natsume answered in a very calm tone.

"Well its still not very nice."

"It's also not very nice to read someone's mind. It's an invasion of privacy."

"Is there any law about it?"

"But is there any law about you can't have privacy?"

And so you get the picture, they just keep on arguing about something else. That even annoyed everybody more! This is what they were hoping for. Back up!

"Or does he really love you." Koko added with a sly smile.

Mikan and Natsume turned to Koko, well Natsume mostly glared but he had turned.

"What are you talking about Koko?" Mikan asked sounding confused and weird out at the same time.

"You know Natsume really, really, I mean really love you." Koko said and then ran for his life.

Natsume hissed at the fact that Koko was gone and he didn't get a chance to burn him.

"Is that true Natsume?" Mikan said turning back towards to Natsume.

Natsume sighed knowing that the polka-dotted panty wearing girl was smart enough to figure it out.

"Yes." Natsume said trying to look away.

Mikan smiled and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

That's the way it would've gone. But thanks to his stubborn personality and not to mention his alice, that didn't happen. After that incident, nobody tried to drop a hint so big, the hint would be so unnoticeable that they wouldn't even get burnt, they would either say, "Cute." "Aw." or even saying "Love." So it isn't that unnoticeable, but to Mikan, it was.

Since then, Hotaru calculated that if they were a couple and she would gain so much profit from two picture of them cuddling or hugging, she would've been the richest girl in alice history. So Hotaru decided to help, of course with her helper.

"Ruka? What are you doing here?" Anna asked when Hotaru finally appeared for their plan meeting, but with Ruka.

"I thought you liked Mikan-chan." Nonoko added.

"Just for the record, I was blackmailed, and for the second record, I think Sakura would be better with Natsume."

"Aww..." The look a likes said in unison. I bet you would do that too. It's super sweet sacrifice, so saying 'aww' was impossible to say, even to Hotaru, but, we all know she's Hotaru and of course she kept her poker face in place.

"Here's the plan," Hotaru began. "Nonoko and Anna, you guys have the potion and the cake right?" "Yep!" The two geeky sisters said as they hold up the items, there was a tube bottle filled with a purple liquid and there were two cakes, one covered in strawberry icing and the other covered in chocolate. "Um... Hotaru, what does the potion do?" Yuu asked fidgeting with his glasses. "It gets them to tell their real feelings." Anna explained. "And we're going to add it into the cakes so Mikan and Natsume would eat it." Nonoko said right after. "But...you guys do know that Natsume doesn't really eat cakes..." Ruka said as his voice faded from the last word.

"That's why we're going to write a little note." Hotaru said smirking devilish. Probably thinking about how much money she would make. She took out a piece of paper and pen and started writing in messy handwriting. "Hotaru why are you writing like that?" Nonoko asked. "You have beautiful handwriting." "Yeah, but the baka doesn't." Everyone looked at each other for a second then releasing a "Oh" sound.

It said:

_Natsume,_

_I hope you like this cake I baked, don't worry its not dangerous, Anna-chan helped me!_

_Hope you like it_

_Love,  
Mikan S._

"Did you finish adding the potion to both cakes?" Hotaru asked turning her hand towards Ruka and Yuu. They both nodded. Ruka seemed so worry for some reason. Hotaru gave them a little nod and then carefully placed the note on the plate but not touching the cake. They all sneaked into the hallways. Yuu and Ruka had placed the cake in front of Natsume's door and knocked three times before disappearing. Hotaru, Nonoko and Anna did the same with Mikan.

A few seconds passed before Natsume opened the door, looked at the note before accepting the cake. Mikan just opened the door and squealed with excitement and quickly accepted the cake.

Hotaru and them were all hiding behind plants, of course with the help of Yuu's alice, they were completely hidden.

Minutes passed by and all of them were tired of waiting outside. But Hotaru's eyes were locked on Mikan's door. She figured that Natsume wouldn't be the kind of guy to eat sweets at this hour. Mikan on the other hand, probably will.

All of a sudden, the door from Mikan's dorm swung open all the way. Mikan looked high, really high. Her cheeks were tinted a bit, probably from the cake since the potion had contained a little alcohol in it. The gang watched as Mikan furiously walked up the hall to where Natsume was. Luckily since Mikan's second alice was discovered and for the fact that she got smarter, she had moved to a special star making this plan easier to witness between the two.

Once Mikan had gotten to Natsume's dorm she started banging the door loudly three times. When an answer nor reply had came, she started yelling at the top of her lungs. "Natsume! You perverted fox! Let me in!" Seconds later the door had cracked open slightly letting in a thin beam of light. "What?" Natsume growled. He was obviously sleeping and was not too happy about being woken up. Mikan just stared at him for a while and Natsume nodded like he had gotten a secret message. Probably he did.

"I'm waiting Polka what is it?"

Mikan turned bright red and started fidgeting her fingers.

"You see Natsume..." She stammered out.

"Mhm..."

"I like...I love actually..."

The gang was on the edge of their seats, well not literally, but you know what I mean. This was it, the moment when one of them confess and feelings will be finally conveyed. Hotaru had already been recording this and has her camera in the other hand for a perfect picture of a huge or better yet - a kiss.

"I love..."

"Yeah what is it Polka I don't have all day."

"I love your bed." Mikan blurted out.

The gang looked super disappointed but Hotaru was thinking about how much money it will sell if they had spent the night with one another.

"Our beds are exactly the same!" Natsume said in anger. He did not just wake up 2:30 in the morning just to have someone complain about their bed which was exactly the same.

"Can we please switch rooms? Just for tonight?" Mikan said as she made a puppy face.

Natsume quickly looked away, obviously still not immune to her puppy face.

"Fine." Natsume said and with that they swap.

Next day, the whole gang was in a bad mood. Mikan, even with her new improved IQ, had not yet caught up that their smiles and their "I'm okay"s had been all fake. Natsume just didn't want to acknoledge that something was wrong.

Let's back track to last night. So after Mikan and Natsume swapped rooms, Hotaru returned to her dorm and had spent countless hours making the pictures and the recordings sound good enough to sell. Now even just editing a photo for 15 minutes would be tiring, especially when you wanted to look professional quality. And in the end Hotaru didn't get any sleep at all. She had wore her helmet to conceal the dark circles, and probably was hoping to catch some sleep during a long lecture or something.

Yuu was also exhausted, he had been using his alice way to much lately especially he had used too much last night trying not to blow their covers. He felt as if his mind was about to explode and that his arms had became noodles overnight. When Mikan had greeted him this morning, he couldn't bring himself _not_ to glare for a split second and smile so jolly like before.

Ruka was no different. He had forgotten to finish his history homework before going to bed, but he was so tired that as soon as he got into his dorm, he flopped right into the bed without any good nights to Usagi. I don't think Usagi blames him, he was also there when it all happened. And then the next day Jinno gave the whole class a speech about how important it is to finish their homework, he said something about hobos, living with their parents till their 30 years old, and about how much trouble they will get in next time. At least Hotaru got some sleep during it. Ruka on the other hand was a little bit lucky as well, he got off a warning and only a week of detention.

I feel so bad for Anna and Nonoko. When they got to their dorms, they stuck together for the whole night in Nonoko's science lair to figure out what went wrong with the potion. They had gone over the formula five hundred time yet cannot detact the problem. They even experimented it on a exterminate doll that had been bought from Central Town. And even the doll confessed who she liked. And by the time dawn came, Nonoko and Anna had not slept a wink.

Neither Sumire nor Koko had joined them last night, mostly because they didn't want to interferer. Well for Sumire its because she believes that she's destined to be with Natsume. For Koko, its just because he doesn't want to be burned.

So after a month of countless attempt of trying to get them together. They all failed and now is just ignoring the fact. But then one day, under the sakura tree, Hotaru would never forget what she had heard.

"Ne Natsume."

"Yes Polka." Natsume's voice was soft and not full of annoyance, curious, Hotaru took out her camera and cam corder.

"I want to tell everybody we're a couple." Hotaru's mouth dropped just a little but managed not to drop the camera nor the cam corder.

Natsume didn't answer.

"I can't keep up with this facade, I hate it when I have to yell I hate you..."

"When your truly in love with me." Natsume spoke.

"Hey now, don't get so full of yourself."

Natsume gave her a little smile. "I'm just stating the truth."

Mikan giggled. "How do we tell everybody."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that." Natsume said, he had obviously sensed Hotaru's presence and knowing the blackmailer too well, she probably had her camera out all this time.

Natsume came closer to Mikan, he cupped her face with his hands. And leaned in.

And that's all it took to made to whole school find out about them the next day.

Sure some people were pissed at them for going through such hard work. But everybody, including Natsume's fanclub, were pretty happy for the odd couple.

Oh, and if your wondering how did Mikan repeal Anna's and Nonoko's potion, its because she took an anti-potion affect pill before and was just acting, and just to let Natsume informed, Mikan's second alice is really useful you know.

So you see my friends, you just have to learn to be patient and eventually Natsume and Mikan will find out that they're destined to be with one another. In the meantime your waiting for a kiss, try not to kill your computer or rip the manga.

But they'll probably end up together and happy, you should be more anxious about Hotaru and Ruka, you can tell romance is bound to happen there.

* * *

_I am so sorry for not updating, its not just because I have too many fanfics to update, its because I can't keep up with all the work, my school work, my extra classes work, and trying to fit in a little fun. It's hard to update. _

_But I know I may let a few of my readers down, but remember, my readers are like my strength, yep you guys give me strength. And I feel so guilty for just abandoning you for a month or two. But hopefully by the end of this month, you'll see me updating regularly._

_Until next time,_

Chu


End file.
